Rapture TV
Sitemap Rapture TV * See Also TVs_in_Rapture (the electronics technology) * See Also Rapture Technologies * See Also Entertainment_In_Rapture . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- Note - various shows had promotional picture done in color, but Rapture TV system was all Black and White RaptureHororMovie.jpg DontabuseADAM.jpg PersonalityTonic.jpg SubmarineMan.jpg Diverdansadventuresi.jpg Clownsplicer.jpg|Adventures of Dingus and Mr Bat KingOfTheTorpedoMen.jpg Greenthingee.jpg SORTOF.jpg TestpatternNTSC.jpg RaptureTV.jpg RaptureTVMuch2BWished4.jpg|TV was a big thing in those days MobyD.jpg|Made for TV movies ? Character.jpg|The Ole Coot - A popular "Mr Bean"-like TV show Tinyclownscooter.jpg|The Scooter Races (Sunday Sunday Sunday !!!) - With some demolition derby like rules Note - The special effects in many of these look too good for what likely would be produced in Rapture (limited budgets for a population of only 20-40K and only a fraction of that as watchers). --- --- --- TV Game Show on the Rapture Broadcasting Corporation network (RBC) ''' : - '''Game Show "Name That Parasite" (brought to you by Ryan Industries) : Many Wonderful Prizes ... Wonderful prizes for the contestants : A Months supply of Beef-E ..., DELUXE washer and Dryer, Vacation Trips, Ryan Amusements Tickets ... It might get a little esoteric, after you use up the obvious material (covered in questions to the contestants) you get more into history/social information. Sorry, no reruns. Recording on tape is very expensive (and with only 20000 people to reshow it to ...) Build a Better Mousetrap ... ( part of the show is some inane 'skill' activity, as it would be too tediously boring if it was all talk ). "See by using the sharks teeth pointed backwards the little buggers are slowed down enough for the trap to spring" Made using the cheapest possible production. If you've seen footage of early local shows it has to be like that or even cheaper. The viewership numbers provide scant advertising dollars to pay for it all AND still have a profit). NAME - THAT - PARASITE !!! : Tick !! : Mugger !! : Communist !!! : Union Thug !!! : Cult Leader !! : Smuggler !! : Round worm !! : Cuckoo Chick !! : Politician !! : Amoeba !! : Lawyer !! : Another Lawyer !!! : Sofia Lamb !! : (***Contest for more Here***) --- --- --- Diver Gent ('divergent' ?) ''' : A campy Batman-like superhero (with a secret identity, of course). Series Show with lots of cameo appearances by celebrities as 'badguys' ... Probably shown first as 'film' in theaters if recorded in color, and later on TV (which was B&W). Would probably have some running 'joke' of 500 plastic fish falling ontop of the bad guy with some like motto/statement 'Parasites don't Prosper" or somesuch. Toby the Tuna (sidekick character) was added later when the plots started repeating too much. --- --- --- '''Popular Rapture Movie Serial : The King of the Submariner (Torpedo ?) Men : (Google "The King of the Rocket Men") Evildoers Beware !!! Whoooooshhhhhhh !!!! Such Serials might be shown in Movie Theaters first then be used as reruns on TV forever after. --- --- --- TV in Multiplayer Apartment is set to Channel 8 : Golden age Rapture -- Technology advancements would make many additional TV stations possible. Then the Players would have to deal with the later 'Cable Era' problem -- "So many Channels !! and NOTHING GOOD ON ANY OF THEM !!!!" Transmission is similar to our Cable TV, as radio waves don't go far thru water too well at all. --- --- --- We saw TVs all over Rapture, so there MUST have been something to watch ... * Sander Cohen Mystery Theater (Popular TV Show Format in the 40s/50s) * "The Aquarium", with Hercules Parrot (became the longest running Stage Show in Rapture) * "Harvey" redone as a dark horror mystery (a man cursed by a rabbit spirit) * Baron Barracuda and his Henchfish Trigger ... (from a REAL children's TV show in early 60s) * Sea Hunt 1958 to 1961 (Starring Lloyd Bridges - Seems to Fit ...) : "OMG. THERES A CITY DOWN HERE !!!!" * "The Kelp Show" --- --- --- "The Adventures of Captain Rapture" - Saturday Morning TV Cartoon Character : Now that New Rapture Children again are (hopefully) safe from the Chaos brought by 'The Parasites'... Reruns of old recovered cartoons. Super Hero - Tirelessly saving Rapture from "The Parasites" His arch-enemy "The Leech" ('The Tick' was already taken ...) "Remember Children - 'A gain for yourself is a gain for all.' " "When you compete hard, everyone benefits -- what if Edison had said "I give up !!!" ? "A happier Parasite-Free tomorrow" --- --- --- Kidee Shows for Rapture : Puppet/marionette style children's shows - cheaper than animation (which required more skill/effort and are labor intensive, only practically offset by mass distribution, which Rapture isn't large enough for - perhaps with ADAM-enhanced Rhesus monkeys drawing or something, but otherwise...). The usual sponsors for toys/sugary-cereals and 'vacation'/entertainment venues/recreational drugs for children?? Not likely to have the 'After School Special' type stuff (who would pay for it?) Sander Cohen may have had his own show on his own 'channel' (imagine what the stuff he continued to turn out when his madness took full hold on him -- PlasterCrafts with Sander Cohen ...). Other Kidee Shows : * Mr Roger's Factory ... "Hey Boys and girls, can you say 'Assembly Line" ???" * Hephaestus Fun Time Theater ... * Andrew Ryan Presents, The Wonderful World of Ryan ... * Captain Koala Bear (Kangerroo is just too stupid....) * THE ADVENTURES OF J. P. FARNSWORTH AND Dr. FRISKEY (his cat) * The Wizard Of Columbia - Telsa and His Bioluminescent Submarine --- --- --- The Cable Company : TV cable bills in Rapture ?? The system LIKELY woul be installed from the start (cable infrastructure VERY hard to retrofit otherwise) and pooled with all the stations. This would be a 'utility' type situation', but perhaps with 'rented space' for 'independant' cables running through the city's utility conduits (just like there might be for the telephone system). "Community Access" - more a channel for general City notifications/announcements --- --- --- Fred Feltman - The Bitingly Sarcastic Comic : 'Social Commentary' as a freedom/art (Name just came to mind - something like Red Skelton ?) Now all you have to do is actually write his act (seen in Golden Age Rapture, and later as 'found' recordings in New Rapture - comedians did that in those days - sold their schticks/acts as records). Ryan would likely tolerate criticisms as long as it was about "Oiling the Great Chain" (things don't get better unless people know there is a problem, and sometimes 'not my problem' is ignorance when it actually IS YOUR Problem). "Fred Feltman doesn't work Blue." - Fred Feltman (He doesn't call people 'dumbasses' - out loud, let alone use '4-letter-words ). AGAIN WHY WOULD SOME BIGTIME COMEDIAN GO TO RAPTURE ? Libertarians weren't being 'Red-Balled' in Hollywood yet. SO such performers showing up in Rapture likely would not be 'bigtime' quality ... Amateur/2nd-rate... Even in Rapture most performers need a 2nd job. Performers would/could be seen on a regular TV show and/or a guest on Rapture's Talk Show(s) -- anything even halfway good would be needed in the local talent vacuum. Real TV comics had a problem : They had to come up with good new material constantly, because once the mass TV/Radio audience heard a set of jokes/saw the skits, they couldn't soon be repeated (unlike Surface-World 'Shows' done in theaters in a 'show circuit', which allowed many repetitions with each to a small audience.) Real Radio/TV Comedians suddenly needed a large staff of joke writers, AND did not have the time to refine a joke before an audience got it (where previously with much repetition on a 'circuit' the performer could adjust and play the improvements to later audiences. --- --- --- Moonbase Rapture 2000 (Show on Rapture TV) : Not quite the production values of that like-named TV show in the 70s. (Back to Models hung on barely hidden strings/wires, and rather lame plaster terrain and stage props). Kids shows of a particularly lame quality were popular - if the bulk of the show was a sufficient number of cartoons to show (over and over). --- --- --- TV - The Sander Cohen Hour (on Nico-Time Theater Presents) : But since Sander Cohen has been in Rapture from quite early, and has largely missed what Surface World TV had to show, how might that warp what is shown here in Rapture ?? --- --- --- Sander Cohen's Fort Frolic Follies of 1958 : I could imagine a whole choreographed show created using the MMORPGs Fabrication tools (a collaboration of many Players content). Films would probably exist (by New Raptures time) of the event (And previous Follies, 1957 ...), so the filmtography tools distort-o-rama features would be put to good use to present films surviving 10+ years in Rapture. (Distort-o-rama - Yet another Plug-in expansion for offline editing tools the creative Players could create/develop and apply.) Sander was attempting to run a business there. Its not really that likely he would last (no handouts from Ryan, who didn't believe in that). You can own theaters, but they don't do too well unless there is something to see in them. TV in Rapture would be eating into the audience (The TV programming has to be more limited than current era people expect today out of TV). In my 'Head Canon', I have Sander having TV shows, so well before 1958 these 'Follies' would be something video recorded and played back later to fillin airtime, as would various stage productions. With the dearth of talent in Rapture, just about anything might be used. --- --- --- Freedom For The Artist - That means TV Too : What is effectively Cable TV in Rapture and Advances in small affordable TV equipment ... Can you imagine what kind of TV programming there could be on those 'other' TV channels ? Technology advanced Rapture had to have a cable system (radio signals go poorly thru water) to deliver TV transmissions. Thus, you likely had the equivalent of what we got later - Cable Television - likely with 'Pay' channels (certainly in Rapture), and unusual programming which would not have been overly restricted in Rapture's freer environment. I would expect alot of ad hoc programming, as with so many channels with so small a viewer population meant that advertising monies were quite less that what we saw with the real world 3 National Networks (ABC NBC CBS) and affiliated and independent local stations. 'The Sander Cohen channel' ?? (gives all new meaning to 'Rabbit Ears' for the TV DO millenials even know what that term means ??? - http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=rabbit+ear+tv+antenna&qpvt=rabbit+ear+tv+antenna . "Playhouse Fontaine" with live commercials of dancing Plasmid Injectors The Cliche of 'live' commercials in early television (40s/early 50s - particularly on ;ocal TV stations) with dancers dressed as packs of cigarettes - http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=dancing+packs+of+cigarettes&qpvt=dancing+packs+of+cigarrets... The Nightly News, with Walter Crankcase (on the RBS Station - Rapture Broadcasting System) Children's cartoons... (Terry and the Parasites.. based on a popular Newspaper 'funnies' cartoon) Its too bad in the BioShock games they didn't do more with the TV aspects. Maybe with the MMORPG and with employing Player imagination and creativity you can get ALOT more interesting TV stuff. Consider : The 17+ rating for this MMORPG game gives you a little more leeway of what could be created and shown in the game. For the BioShock game's setting (Rapture with 20000-40000 people at its height), the advances of technology had BETTER be able to eliminate most of the difficulties/costs of producing TV shows, or the TV viewing possibilities might be rather meager. In the MMORPG setting of post-Chaos Rapture, it would be the case of mostly showing old materials (still need to be created reflecting the 'old days' Rapture) with some new stuff created by individuals - encouraged by the New City as a sign that things are getting better - beyond mere survival. --- --- --- . . . . . . . Seeing the vid of this '1955 TV Christmas Show' google it and the vids are there online for many things like this (it being an expensive high-end Network production ), it is apparent how primitive the medium still was (and how WE take ordinary TV content with so much higher/complex 'Production Values' for granted these days). Rapture TV would likely have shows like this, as it is usually done Live, with performers/celebrities doing their 'hits'with minimal extra producing work needed (but being recorded for later reuse). --- --- --- Adventures of Diver Dan : Add story about a Big Daddy (the City's Maintenance Cyborgs existing BEFORE 'Protectors' -- need to be called something like 'Diver Dans' for public labeling) who accidentally drops into the Abyss 'Trench' and finds the Mermaid City ... (and look !!! MerPonies !!! ) One of those 'made for TV' children's stories ? (and problem with promoted 'toys' which can't really be mass produced the way they are up in America (of that time) - They would cost several times the equivalent price due to being made in shorter runs (or just be of less quality & expense - As seen in the gift shop at Ryan Amusements which had really low quality stuff). --- --- --- Doogey and Dipshit : Rapture's Answer to "Dimwit & Duke" ''': Application for similar public societal lessons (except not Fascist-like as Ken Levine thinks 1912 America was). Venue would likely be on TV (or VERY "Shorts" in the Movie theaters). Those stupid retro Kinetoscopes seen in BaS would likely only be for Porno, and the puppet games might ONLY work if the Player got to shoot things (a good idea for another palmtop runnable Mini-Game). --- --- --- '''Should Have Sander Cohen Complaining About TV Ruining the Theater Show Industry in Rapture : This historic World period is when that happened (a great deal, in America, at least) up on The Surface world (like the 50s, when TV ownership explodedHalf of all U.S. households had television sets by 1955). Tech advances had brought TV costs down, and the multiplication of stations (and networks) and shows (particularly News) distributed nationally. The public had wanted Movies (had on average gone to movie theaters several times a week) and now TV is throttling that ... Rapture didn't/couldn't have a large film industry (the production costs for anything WE think of as a big-time studio produced movie just cannot be recouped with only 20000 potential customers, and thus the business isn't viable). Art films with low budgets have limited appeal. Film Serials and newsreels could still be done, but what else could get customers for movie theaters? Ryan COULD have let in an selection of *appropriate* Surface movies (before 1952, and even after that) to fill this need. Definitley materials about the Wars/Cold War would serve his purposes, and there might be alot of benign subjects which wouldn't work against Raptures Philosophy. - How soon in Rapture did TV become commonplace ?? 1946 it was still in its infancy, but lots of additional people emigrated to Rapture upto 1952 when TV was well on its way up on The Surface. Live television can work in Rapture, but for the same reasons have to be fairly crude/of limited "production values". Some Rapture 'Tech' advances might help a little (ex- more portable TV cameras). By BS1 (~1960) we saw TVs everywhere in Rapture. Vaudeville died because of Radio (a similar pattern - 'stay at home' convenience). TVs crushed much of the Film industry in the 60s (when many of the big studios abandoned the part of their business where they ran Theaters). No color TV (might have been eventually in Rapture if not for the civil war/chaos). TV dinner adverts ... --- --- --- -- Too bad the Twilight Zone Was Made Too Late : Might Ryan have arranged to import certain 'selected' media items to show to the population to reinforce his ideas (like why people probably wouldn't want to go back to the surface world). Some entertainment might be neutral enough to fill in for the limited local production (TV repeats are bad enough Up Here). It would all be heavily vetted for content, unlike the items the smugglers brought in. The Twilight Zone usually had a disturbing Quality to it which might be quite effective dissuading 'Back To The Surface' thoughts. pix --- --- --- 1984... a Little Early : Rapture could be a little more 1984-ish if the (at least public) TVs we see everywhere also had a TV camera embedded in them. It would explain how Ryan/Atlas/Lamb seem to see what you are doing alot of the time in BS1/BS2. If you can run wires one way to transmit TV shows, then you could run a TV camera feed back the same way to be tapped into by various people -- and possibly by The Thinker/Central Computing to monitor City status). TV cameras using ADAM-modified Fish and Sea Slug (another variety) eye technology, could be very small and possibly cheap. (They would also applicable to the Security Scanners/Turrets/Flybots and various other uses). 'RYAN IS WATCHING YOU ' - Scrawled on walls all about Rapture ... --- --- --- --- --- . .